Crossing Borderlines
by X.x.Try.Defying.Gravity.x.X
Summary: After leaving Oz, Elphaba and Fiyero marry. Can she learn to trust him after so many long years of being on her own? It is time to cross some borderlines Book/Play verse. Some things from both Hope you enjoy!


_Author's Note:_ Sadly I don't own Wicked, I just like to write for fun :) Please enjoy. Co-authored by me and my other half, my darling Fiyero. Thank you for putting up with me and always writing with me and encouraging me to Defy Gravity every day of my life. To Laura, Jaimie, Alec, Janey, and Jen thank you for putting up with my Wicked obsession and even encouraging it! I love all of you ladies. If you like feel free to drop a review, please don't flame but constructive criticism and raving reviews always appreciated! - Beck, July 31st 2008

Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of The West. Known all over Oz.

She pushed slowly on the heavy door and it swung forth admitting her into the darkened room. It was indeed dark because she had yet to light candles there. Elphaba felt comfortable with the dark. In the dark she could not see herself. She did not have to confront the freak that was her. Even in all of these long years she had never come to be able to accept herself. However, in order to see what she was doing she needed a light and so she reached for the heavy silver candlestick holding a half melted white set of candles and took a match and struck it, lighting each of the candles and throwing the rest of it still ignited onto the huge pile of wood in the fireplace which sprung to life bringing into sharp relief the appearance of the room.

This was the one place that was hers. Her bedchamber in the castle where she and Fiyero had taken refuge. He had been gone for nearly six weeks and she did miss him. The two of them had never completely connected as a married couple should.. not in that particular way- but that had been of her decision- her one condition to marrying him that she would never share a bed with him. In finding herself utterly unlovable and undesirable she would not allow him to act the farce of pretending to want her in that way - it was completely impossible. There was no point in pretending and even so - their emotional connection was strong enough for both of them to be happy.. but after six weeks she certainly missed him. The smile he usually wore, the way he was always there no matter what. The castle seemed empty when he wasn't there and even Chistery- as much company as he was, didn't completely make up for it.

She winced as thunder rumbled ominously outside of the window. It was pitch black but she could hear the rain and felt glad she was not out in the inclement stuff. She sighed a bit, reaching up and pulling closed the huge emerald drapes so that the room was plunged into dim lighting from just the candles and the burning fire. It was all of an old design- as if thousands of years old.. the floor made of black stone enlaced with Jade and emerald. The bedstead and furniture of the most elegant woods and material of dark colors- the whole room was dark, heavy in tastes- even somewhat dreary but no one would dare to call it boring.. or unbeautiful. It was just a serious sort of room. A huge desk sat in the corner nearest the window seat, flanked by huge book shelves that ran ceiling to floor and every available space being stuffed with some book or other. By the desk sat a globe of Oz and, to its immediate right, a book stand holding an arcane book of the deepest emerald labeled with peeling gold letters "The Grimmerie" though it was currently spread open to a certain page.

Across from this small study area there was a settee with a small coffee table by the fireplace where a tea-tray set holding biscuits and a silver pitcher of hot cocoa. Elphaba didn't normally like things too sweet, but the hot cocoa Glinda had gotten her addicted to during their days at Shiz, was too good to pass up on a frigid night like this.

Opposite of the fireplace was a very large bedstead with four poster set up and thick, very dark emerald curtains - not bright as usual- though the curtains were tied back at this moment- and a very thick comforter and many pillows laid on the bed. It was turned down as if the person intended to rest soon but had yet to actually crawl into the bed yet for the night. Perhaps this was because Elphaba was still wearing her regular day time clothes. She didn't tend to change her wardrobe often and it consisted of the same things- today a black dress- long sleeves, floor length, high neck and a tight fastening back- It was made of ruched material and inlaid with a few fingers of dull crimson red. And, of course, her usual, strange boots- though she had taken them off now leaving her merely in black stockings. And, of course, her pointed witch's hat given to her so many years ago by Glinda.

She looked at her reflection in the looking glass and shivered inwardly. Hideous. Absolutely hideous. Slowly she reached up and pulled the hat off of her head and took it off, laying it on the desk. She reached back and began to pull the pins from her hair. Suddenly she felt her eyes were stinging, her throat tighten. She tried to hold it back. She couldn't abide tears- they burned her skin. But it was too late. She reached up and began to rip the pins from her hair when she couldn't find them, yanking out strands of hair with them until all of the thirty some pins that kept her hair up and out of sight were gone and her hair- the perfect color of ebony- was flowing loose down her shoulders. She wasn't accustomed to 'letting her hair down,' so to speak.

Even with her hair down she still looked the part of a freak. She wiped at her eyes feeling her skin still burning under the water- not visible burns but she certainly felt them- it was akin to coals on the skin. - Skin that put celery and lettuce to shame, she thought ruefully. It was a perfect complexion otherwise- as if that was some cruel joke to make up for the coloring being a bit.. well hideous. She'd never had a single pimple that she could remember. But that hardly made up for it! She Brushed the long, thick hair from her face- it was the only part of her she could abide- that hair. Her features were large- but not to the extreme of looking.. funny. She had very dark eyes with thick black lashes and black brows that slanted over her eyes. A long, straight nose and greyish, almost black... lips. Very strange. She was tall in the extreme nearly five feet ten inches- a few shorter than Fiyero. She was thin in the extreme and very angular- this thinness didn't particularly become her given she had not the slightest hint of womanly curves and it had been rumored that she didn't have any - though that wasn't true. She had narrow hips and long limbs with long, slim fingers. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling every inch the monster that the world had taught her she was from infancy - from the time her own mother had turned her away and not wanted her.

She was so rapt up in her thoughts and memories that she was unaware of the footsteps in the hall outside of the room or someone peeking through the half opened door.

Fiyero had been standing in the doorway watching her for a few moments already. A lot of the time it was hard to know what she was thinking about. Not now, though. Not when she came into contact with mirrors. He sighed inwardly. He wished she could see how beautiful she really was. How the color of her skin didn't matter to him... she had had the opposite message drilled into her all through her life. By her parents, during her time at school.. for her entire life. He smiled slightly as the light from the candles reflected off of her hair. He had missed her so much. He'd have given almost anything not to have spent so long away from her.

Elphaba had the feeling that she was no longer alone. She was usually able to tell that she was being watched. She had become almost paranoid through the course of her too long life - at least too long by her opinion- she'd certainly considered ending it all a few times- it would be a lot easier than the constant hurricane of emotions inside of her. Only with Fiyero was it ever like she'd found the eye of the sea storm - the calm time before the chaos would surely pick up again a second time. The time when she was able to be able to see blue sky for a moment before those clouds closed in over her again, choking her back from truly complete happiness once again as they always seemed to do whenever given half a fighting chance.

She slowly turned just her face enough that she could see behind her. "Who's there?" She asked, unable to see anything but a shadow.

"It's me.." He said softly. "Just me." He walked forward just as slowly, but picking up speed as he crossed the room and slid his arms around her. "I missed you." He smiled into her hair.

"Fiyero," She whispered, unable to resist the barest hint of a smile. She couldn't allow herself to be too glad. When she was happy bad things began to happen and she would die before she allowed something to happen to him - to her perfect love. She wouldn't let her bad luck or karma or whatever it was.. touch him. He meant to much to her- her one corner of bright in a world of nighttime and thunderstorms. But she couldn't help being happy when he was there.. no matter how much she tried to block it out, she couldn't stop being happy to be with him. The only quandary was what in the world he wanted with her. There had to be some catch- things didn't usually turn out well in her experience.. they seemed as though they would and then lo and behold some disaster or problem would occur and it was like taking one step forward and two steps backward.

She left the mirror and then he was holding her. For a few moments she remained awkwardly stiff in his arms. She was very bad at this and she didn't try to lie to herself that she wasn't. She was very bad at being physical. Being held scared her. The way she had felt the one night they almost did lose control. Losing control meant she would have to accept herself and she couldn't accept herself so she couldn't lose control- a vicious cycle. She couldn't feel... _wicked_ anymore. She finally let go against her will and relaxed into his arms, though not in the natural way that a normal couple might do... then again.. when had she ever been natural, or, for that matter-- anything less than a freak.

He smiled as he felt her relax. He hadn't thought it possible for her to have missed him as much as he had missed her. But perhaps he had been wrong. He knew how much it took for her to relax even just a little. His hands slid gently over her back. "How are you?" He murmured softly.

"Fiyero.." She whispered, a soft warning when he pressed his hands along her back that way. The worst of it was that she knew if he ever pressed the issue further she knew deep down she wasn't strong enough to refuse- his touch was like fire- a wonderful burning fire and it made her long for more- but no! She wasn't allowed she couldn't. She couldn't see the look of repulsion in his face when he would inevitably turn her away when he saw her- what a poor excuse for a female she was. Or worse yet have something happen to him because she gave him all of her. She felt a rye sense of irony that they hadn't known whether she was a boy or girl at birth until a thorough cleaning- this much Nanny had told her.. yes well.. it hadn't changed much now she supposed. Certainly she was female but there was nothing .. alluring.. about her .. not like Glinda or Shenshen or those other silly high society girls she'd lost contact with by now.. who thought she was dead.

"Fiyero.." she murmured again, her brow creasing. Normally she would have stopped it by simply pulling away, but she couldn't stand to do that tonight.. she'd missed him far too much and so she just stayed in his arms, pressing her burning face into his shoulder. "I'm well.." A semi brush off to her own condition. "I have missed you." She said honestly. "It has been lonely while you were gone."

"It's been lonely for me too." He couldn't help his arms tightening a little around her as he replied. "I'm... sorry. if this makes you uncomfortable." He closed his eyes briefly. "But I've missed you so much."

Elphaba considered his words for a moment. She would do almost anything to make him happy.. and if being like this made him happy- for whatever reason.. then it was okay with her. It did feel nice- being held.. nice and scary at the same time. "It's.. it's.." She searched for the word. "Nice." She admitted. "It's.." She sighed, frustrated as the word inexplicably didn't seem to come to her at that moment it just didn't seem to want. "I don't mind." She added, the corner of her mouth turning into a soft smirk. "I've missed you as well." She didn't hug back.. that had only happened one time as well, but she did allow herself to snuggle into his arms slightly to show that she was alright.

He relaxed a little and rested his head gently against hers. This was definitely an improvement. He didn't mind waiting of course, but at the same time he constantly wished that he could help her to see how beautiful she really was. He pressed his lips softly against her forehead, almost instinctively and then froze for a second, wondering how she'd react

She froze for a moment when she felt his lips touch her forehead, but did not move from his arms. She had missed him too much to move. His kiss pressed to her forehead was something she couldn't explain- how and why did he want to kiss her, to be near her and hold her and be with her.. Why? What sense did this make when he, a prince, could have had anyone he wanted in all the world. She had no concept of how it could be that he wanted her, the accident. Not when there were women like Glinda or the others with their golden curls and milk white skin and pale rosy cheeks and lady like proportions and curves.. She pushed the thought from her mind - it would only make her frustrated trying to figure out this mystery. She shuddered at the kiss- but not in a bad way.. in a nervous way.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry... I don't... know where that came from." He frowned a little at himself. What a silly thing to say. Of course he knew where it came from.

She finally managed to make her eyes meet his - it was not an easy feat- for a witch that had spent half her entire adult life terrorizing - though certainly not because she wanted to - she was remarkably cowardly- no better than the stupid lion when it came to this aspect, to Fiyero.. to love.. "Yes. I am well." She said softly. "Don't be sorry." She whispered, meeting his eyes again for a moment. She shivered again when his fingers touched her skin and she slowly reached her hand up and traced her fingers across his cheek.. for just an instant.

He relaxed again, smiling down at her. Perhaps him being here and helped her more than he had realized. Or maybe it was the amount of time they had had to spend apart. Whatever it was, he was grateful to at least be able to have this moment with her. He brushed his thumb against her cheek again, softly. "I love you."

She shook her head slightly in a fresh wave of confusion.. how in the world could he love her. She didn't understand it. She knew it must be true for no one could lie to her. She could see right through it and even Fiyero couldn't hide a lie from her. He meant it. Her only confusion was how in the world he could. His touches warmed her skin. She wasn't used to being touched- even as an infant her mother had tried to avoid touching her. She had never liked being held or cuddled and there was always the veritable flinch when anything touched her. However, Fiyero was the only one she actually somewhat enjoyed touching from.. he was so gentle and sweet and soft.. and wonderful. It was times like these that she forgot that she had to protect him and protect herself. "I love you too." She murmured softly and it was true.

His smile spread into a wide grin and he pulled her close again. A moment later he pulled back slightly, suddenly a little confused. She didn't usually say things like that. "You are alright, aren't you? You're not just... doing this to make me feel better?"

She chuckled softly, a hint of laughter when he suggested that. "Fiyero, since when have you- who knows me better than anyone else in the world, ever come under the impression that I would do something in order to make someone feel better if it was not the truth?" She pulled her lips into a half smirk, "No I promise.. it is not to make you feel better. But It is rare that we do not see each other for as long as three hours let alone three fortnights." She murmured. "I too have missed you." She murmured, breathing in his heady scent and feeling overwhelmed with the happiness of simply having her Fiyero there with her no matter how dangerous it might be.

He smiled softly, his arms sliding gently around her waist. He wasn't sure exactly why, but she seemed far more comfortable around him than she had been before he left. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes. He wasn't able to do that very often, as he was not usually able to get this close. They too, were beautiful. The candlelight made them shine... or was it something else?

It wasn't the candlelight of course.. it was un-spilled tears and of course before too long they did spill and she winced immediately, pulling loose as she tried to use her hands to wipe away the burning trails of water on her skin, "Damn it!" She whispered under her breath, trying to get them off. It was true that the water must really burn her for she was not one to let such things as pain or sadness show upon her face. She broke from his arms and went to the mirror to try to wipe her burning face, which only spread the water more and reflexively made her cry more. She was shaking unbeknownst to her. "I'm sorry, Fiyero." She whispered softly. "I'm not .. I can't... " She shook her head softly. "I'm not what you really need.. why do you want me?" She felt the tears make more burning paths down her face and she cringed even more.

"Elphie.." He whispered, walking over to her slowly and trying to gently dab at her cheeks with his shirt sleeves. "It's alright... you know I won't hurt you.." He sighed softly. "And you really are.. you can't be seeing the same thing when you look in the mirror as I do when i look at you." He smiled gently. "You can't see how beautiful you are.."

Elphaba allowed him to wipe the tears from her face using the soft material of his shirt sleeves, well aware enough that the touch of his skin might make the horrible burning worse. She felt a hint more calm at his reassurance of never hurting her. It had been something he had sworn never to do and she trusted him. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone. Trust wasn't an easy thing for Elphaba given that her trusting had usually led to some sort of a disaster, but for whatever reason she did trust him. She knew that she could trust him and not a part of her doubted his love or that he never ever hurt her. "I know you won't hurt me." She whispered softly, "I know that." She whispered, pulling away again and staggering forward, rubbing at her face madly until the pain there began to subside a little bit.

"I apologize." She said, her back still stiff with unease and embarrassment. Good Lurline forbid she ever be able to hide it on the rare occasions that she did cry. "I should not have.. cried.. like that." She said with a sigh. Her spine stiffened again when he talked about her beauty- though not in an angry way.. more in just a frustrated way. "If only I saw whatever it is you profess to see, Fiyero." She whispered softly, looking over her shoulder at him for a moment. "I see only a hideous green monster who hurts everyone to whom she becomes close." She whispered. "Or gets hurt by those who betray her." She tacked the last part onto the end in frustration. "I'm not good for you Fiyero.. can't you see it?" She whispered, looking down. "I'm not a good friend or wife for you and what of love? the physical kind you deserve.. no other husband would have been so very patient with me." She whispered. "You are the light of my life.. but what is it that I can return to you as repayment, Fiyero? Eventually you will tire of waiting or you will understand how unsuitable I am for you and you will leave and I'll be alone again."

"Alone?" He whispered, trying not to look too horrified but not quite managing it. "Never alone. Not you." He dabbed a stray tear gently away with a dry part of his sleeve. "That's never going to happen. And if you really think you're hideous... well that must make -me- some kind of gargoyle." He grinned for a split second, before it faded into a more serious expression. "You're beautiful, Elphie. You always have been and you always will be. And whatever you may think of my eyesight.. I assure you it's perfect."

Elphaba sighed and broke gently away from his arms and crossed the room, now vexed and frustrated about the realization she had made. It was selfish of her to expect him to stay here with her when she could offer nothing to him in return except her own hideousness. She sat down on the bench in front of her looking glass, propped on a small table near the bed. Normally she left the mirror covered- It was the only mirror in the entire palace and the only glass - not counting the windows- and even those were large and beveled so they did not show a reflection of her when she walked by. This particular mirror, though, however much detested, she needed for otherwise she was unable to put her hair up for she was unable to see the back to do so.

She gazed into the mirror's depths willing her eyes not to tear again, she wasn't sure she could handle more of the burning pain that would come with it. Why in the world was it impossible for her to just have a good cry like a normal person. She was fairly certain that the pain had kept her from ever being able to do that. She quickly turned her face from the mirror and looked down to the floor. Her voice was low, quiet, but amazingly in control from so many years of practice. "Silly, Fiyero." She murmured softly. "You are no gargoyle and of course your eyesight is perfect- just as the rest of you is perfect." She whispered, "Of course." she added, her voice growing softer seeming to lose steam as she spoke.

He walked slowly up to her, resting his hands on the back of her chair and smiled down at her. "Then how can you possibly think that I'm seeing you wrong?" He sighed softly.

"I don't know." She whispered honestly. "It's all I've believed all of my life. What do you expect?" She asked, "Enough times of people telling you you're a freak and that's what you really become. Just like an Animal.." She looked away, "Just like Dr. Dillamond..." She looked down and bit her lower lip sharply enough it bled. "Didn't you ever wonder- despite my own convictions, if there wasn't more than one reason I felt so strongly about that cause? Our problems were more alike than the old goat knew..."

"I think.. he may have understood a little more than you think." Fiyero smiled, brushing his hand gently over her cheek. "You're no more of a freak than he was. You're perfect, in fact." He grinned. "Just look at how your eyes shine and how the light catches your hair.." he gestured to the mirror with his free hand. "Besides... I quite like green."

Elphaba was surprised to find that she laughed, actually laughed, in spite of herself. She stood from the chair and turned to face him though her eyes were still worried, still pensive. Just one conversation was simply not enough to replace a life time of hurt and being pushed away in favor of her rose petal sister. The two of them couldn't have been more different and it was obvious who the world had preferred. Nessarose had been insanely popular despite her own little problems while Elphaba had been pushed away. What sense did any of it make? Why? Was there no answers to this query that filled her mind?

"Has it never occurred to you that my lack of self esteem came partially from a fear that the one person who has ever seemed to love me might be repulsed by the hideousness that he finds inside the heavy clothing?"

He blinked for a moment. "I'm... sorry." He finally whispered. "I.. didn't.. " He closed his eyes for a second, taking her hands in his own and then looking back up at her. "Elphie nothing about you could ever repulse me. Not ever." He stepped a little closer to her, brushing his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Everything about you..." He grinned again. "Does exactly the opposite."

She rose to her feet when he took her hands. She had very small hands that fit perfectly into his but with long, thin (of course green) fingers. She wore no jewelry- she wasn't accustomed to it. Even now she wore only the very simplest white gold wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand. She would wear no diamond or any other jewel. She did have pierced ears, but she rarely wore anything in them and she wasn't even sure if he was aware of the fact.

She stepped closer to him, slowly threading her fingers through his gently. She gazed up into his eyes with her own. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Fiyero." She said, shaking her head softly. "What do you mean?" She asked, crooking one dark eyebrow. She had that rare ability to be able to move just one at once. "Everything about me does the opposite?"

"The opposite of repulsion." He whispered with a smile, leaning in a little closer and very softly brushed his lips against hers.

"Oh.." she whispered, understanding finally what he meant. She felt slightly silly for having not understood what he meant before. That. Her cheeks flushed - her version of a blush was turning darker green. How embarrassing was that! Her eyes closed for a moment as he kissed her, but she did not kiss back. It was too scary.. too close to losing control. Kissing was what had caused that feeling deep inside of her. A feeling so powerful it was like it was taking control of her. A feeling like fire burning in her belly, a feeling like fingers of flame spreading through her limbs from head to toe, and this time it was not a bad fire! Not a bad fire whatsoever- in fact it was enjoyable and scary at the same moment.

She met his eyes for another moment and leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek for a brief moment. She had soft lips- for all their odd color. They were soft, gentle. All of her skin was that way.. it had something about it that made you want to touch it- not that she would allow that.. except to him and even then in moderation. Always in moderation. Too much of a good thing after all.. "Fiyero," She whispered softly. "Do you... " She paused, gathering her courage as she stalked across the room- she tended to pace when extremely excited or extremely nervous- currently it was the latter- "Well do you ever." She sighed a bit, "I mean do you ever.. " she pressed her hands on the cool wooden material of the book stand where the Grimmerie rested, "Desire?.. " She didn't continue.

Fiyero's smile widened as he felt her skin against his cheek. That in itself was a big step forward. It was not very often that she came even close to voluntarily kissing him. As she paced, he frowned slightly trying to work out exactly what it was that she was trying to get out. It faded instantly as she finally said the word, only to be replaced with an odd sort of sheepish grin. "..Of course." He said softly.

"But yet.." She mused softly. "But yet you never said or did.. anything.. because you promised me you wouldn't." She whispered, catching his eyes for a brief moment. She was a tumultuous mixture of emotions at the moment and not all of them were able to be sorted out. She wanted to do this for him, to be able to give him whatever he wanted. He deserved that. On the other hand.. she was so very scared. Of what she wasn't even sure that she could explain had you asked.. of being pushed away certainly- though that was silly she should trust he would never leave- but still. She looked away again. She was unable to meet his eyes for long periods of time without that strange feeling that he could see right into her soul appearing. It bothered her, though she wanted to share everything about herself with him, then again she didn't at the same time. Elphaba was so very practiced at the art of secrecy and at keeping herself a mystery would it not be a betrayal to herself to give away all her secrets? This was so confusing!

"That's.. right." He said softly. "I may not know.. as much as you about ... how things have been for you. But I try to understand. And I think.. I know a little." He sighed softly. "There have been times when I've felt like.. a little bit of an outcast too. I've been to more schools than anyone else in Oz for a start." He grinned suddenly. "That's a lot of fresh starts. And Prince or not.. I'm a foreigner.. and the diamonds didn't help either." He bit his lip. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned that. He stared down for a second at his now-clean hands. His own coloring had been mere paint. But it had been strange and almost scary to some students.

She was suddenly overcome with a strong flood of her emotions concerning him and she immediately walked the few steps across the room to him and she wrapped her arms around him. She burrowed herself into his arms, snuggling close up against him. "You are fortunate enough." She murmured, "That when you decided to do so, you could take your diamonds away.. you were not born with them and at times I envy your ability to make yourself.. normal again." She whispered, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt, but not to the point that he would be able to hear.

"But at least you understand... you understand the most that anyone possibly can. Were it that my skin was only painted green and I could remove it like some mask that hid me from the world.. but this is me.. the one you have elected to marry. I cannot fathom your thinking, but yet I'm grateful you have for you have brought the light into my life, my dear Fiyero." She whispered softly. "And... by the unnamed God." She had stepped away from him and she was standing in the middle of the room now. The emotions going through her were so powerful she was literally shaking with the effort of remaining up right. She was very serious for she never spoke in the religious tone that her father and Nessarose had used. Or well, extremely rarely. "If it is that which you want of me.. if it is all of me you want then I will give you myself." She whispered, her voice barely audible as she reached backward and found the line of tiny buttons that closed the back of her dress..

He stood there for a moment, a torn expression on his face. He wanted to... but he wasn't entirely sure that it was what she truly wanted. His arms slid around her, gently pulling her to him. "Elphie.." He whispered. "Are you.. sure that you're ready? You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you." His lips brushed softly over her forehead. "I shouldn't have mentioned the diamonds." He smiled apologetically. "You're shaking.." He added in a whisper.

Elphie's hands dropped from the back of his dress when he came to her and pulled her close. She hadn't realized that she was shaking until she was in his arms- yes.. she was.. shaking very much in fact and even with him holding her close she still was. She wasn't sure if it was fear or deep emotion or something else entirely or a combination of them. "The diamonds aren't what's making me shaky you foolish man." She said, unable to hold back a soft laugh. She was actually smiling as she looked into his eyes and tenderly brushed her fingers across his cheeks. "I ..I know I'm shaking." She whispered. "And no I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything actually."

He tightened his arms around her, resting his head gently against her shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid." He whispered. "It's just me.."

"I know and that's why it's so terrifying... because you are the only person that matters to me now." She whispered softly.

His eyes softened. "I know exactly what you mean." He whispered back. He smiled, looking into her eyes for a moment before kissing her again.

She was about to pull from his kiss for the second time that night but she couldn't do it.. and suddenly she lifted herself gracefully to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and her lips pressed back against his, anxiously. Her hold on him was tight and it was obvious with the tension in her body that she felt nervous and scared but not to the point she was willing to turn back on what she had said. She was going to do this and she was going to do it with Fiyero, the love of her life and she was not going to let herself get in the way of it. She was going to at least have this one night where she thought not of any consequences- though she would probably regret it later and she was going to give him the only gift that she could. Slowly she stepped back just enough that she was holding onto his hands and looking into his eyes. She hummed a single note softly before she began. It had been only on one occasion he had heard her sing before and then she had been slightly intoxicated. It seemed to be the only gift life had seemed able to bestow upon her. Elphaba had a beautiful voice. In another world or time she might have become famous with it. A voice so expressive it brought tear and caused you not to be able to look away and this time she was singing for him.. just for him..

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight.. my wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me. And just for this moment as long as you're mine I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over to fast, I'll make every last moment lasssttt. As long as you're mine.."

He smiled down at her, his thumb brushing over her cheek. He'd never get tired of hearing that voice. He leaned his head against hers and sang back softly to her. "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell... "

She took in a quick breath of surprise as he sang back, but used all of her senses and thought to concentrate on the words that he sung. She gave his hands a gentle tug and pulled him down until both of them were kneeling on the stone floor. Her dress billowed out around her as she was kneeling down with her feet tucked under her. She clasped her hands gently into his her fingers in his, they faced each other and she lightly pressed her forehead against his so their eyes looked straight into each others as they sang together now.

"Every moment as long as you're mine I wake up my body and make up for lost time say there's no future for us as a pair and though I may know I don't care.. and just for this moment as long as you're mine come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding yoouuuu.. as long as you're miiinnneee."

When it had finished she was somewhat breathless and a deep blush had come into her cheeks and she looked away slightly a strange expression on her face.

His arms slid around her. "What's wrong?" He whispered with a slight smile. "Was my singing really that bad?"

She couldn't help but let out a half strangled chuckle as she shook her head slightly, allowing her face to tip up and meet his eyes again. "No... your singing was wonderful." She murmured, slowly reaching up and taking his face gently in her small hands for a long moment before the dropped them again to the black material in her lap. "It's just-- for the first time, I feel _wicked_ ." She whispered, the stress on the word hinting that it had nothing to do with her infamous nickname.

His lips twitched at the edges before he pressed them against hers, his arms tightening around her.

Elphaba gasped when he pressed his lips to hers and she scooted even closer to him than she already was. Her back was still straight though.. her body tense her hands tightly wrapped around his. The feelings flooding her now in massive amount were more than a little scary to her. Those flames were licking at the edges of her body again, threatening to take over the way they had done that night she swore never to let it happen again. The idea of losing control terrified her, even for a moment, even for that.. not that she expected this event to be enjoyable. From all she had ever heard it was not. She could still remember the strange noises her mother had made with Turtle Heart when the two of them had their little.. afternoon nap. Of course as she became older Elphaba had certainly figured out what the two of them did - that did not involve sleeping. It didn't sound pleasurable and she hoped the uncomfortable looking drawings in books and the pictures people at Shiz had engrained into her mind were false. She was shaking again by the time her lips found his, very shyly.

He kissed her back softly, running his hands over her shoulders. He had hoped it would help her to relax them but so far it didn't seem to be working. "It's alright.." He whispered, pressing another soft kiss against her lips. "I won't hurt you."

She leaned a little more into his hands.. the way he softly rubbed her shoulders was nice and she could definitely have handled more of it. His touch was perfect and gentle and altogether more wonderful than she could describe with mere words. She held back a smirk when he whispered that he wouldn't hurt her and though she appreciated the gesture they weren't being honest with each other. "Liar." she said, there was the usual edge to her voice, not in an angry way but just the flinty edge of looking the truth in the face. "It always hurts the first time, Glinda told me." She swallowed suddenly. It had been a long time since that name had passed her lips. "And Ama clutch told her, so don't you try to tell me that it won't hurt." She let her eyes drift upwards to watch him through the thick cover of her eyelashes so he wouldn't know she was watching his face. As far as she knew he didn't know about her lack of experience, though he probably could have guessed...

"...Any more than I can help." He corrected himself with an apologetic smile. "I.. don't think that part lasts for long. And.. if anything hurts.. you just need to tell me.. and I'll stop."

She had to give him that.. he didn't skip a beat so either he had suspected that he was her first or he was very good at concealing his thoughts from his face. She suspected the former. Her mouth crooked into a hint of a smile. "Fiyero," She shook her head with a soft chuckle, "My 'Yero." She said softly, reaching up and running her thumb gentle across his cheek. "Are you positive you want me?" she asked, doubt flickering in her dark eyes.

"Of course I do." He smiled, one hand sliding gently down her back. He pressed his lips gently against the side of her neck.

A shiver went through her once more when his lips brushed his neck. "Fiyero you're so difficult to read. You frustrate me." She admitted with a chuckle, "What are you thinking, my love? I cannot fathom your mind at the moment and I desperately want to know." She admitted.

"I'm thinking... about how much I love you." He grinned, his arms sliding around her waist.

"And what _else_ are you thinking?" She inquired, giving him a piercing glance, trying to keep her lips out of the smirk they wanted to go into.

He smiled, his cheeks a little darker than before. "I'm wondering how these blasted catches work." His hand had crept up a little over her back as they'd spoken. He laughed softly. "I've never.. had to undo any before."

Elphaba felt her face darken as well as he was finally completely honest with her and in his voice she detected a hint of something else. Was it nervousness? She couldn't be completely certain about that of course. She wondered if his mention of undoing the long line of twenty fasteners that hooked the back of her dress tightly shut was some kind of message. Suddenly it occurred to her that there was a possibility that he never had before. "Fiyero?" she whispered softly she didn't feel the need to actually ask.. he would most likely understand anyway.

He swallowed, trying desperately not to make it too obvious. "Uh.. no." He finally whispered. "I .. haven't."

"Oh.." She whispered, somewhat surprised. "I just always assumed.. well er." She sniggered. "The Philosopher's club." She said.

"Oh.." He laughed a little nervously. "No.. not me. I'd.. just drunk too much." He screwed up his nose for a moment. "When I actually got there.. I chickened out. Usually.. I wouldn't have even got that far."

Elphaba smiled at him and reached up to brush her finger slowly across the line of his cheekbone. She didn't stop there however and slowly she began to trace the finger lower and came to his fine lips, brushing her fingers slowly across his lips. She kept her eyes focused on his.

His eyes closed for a second and he kissed her fingers very softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back softly, surprised when he kissed her fingers lightly and so she slowly ran them along his lips again to see if he would repeat it or if it had been some accident.

He pressed his lips against them a little harder this time, almost instinctively flicking his tongue against them. His eyes shot open imediately as he realised what he'd done. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered urgently. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes flickered briefly for a second when he moved his lips across her fingers again and his tongue flicked out against her skin. It sent a swift jolt of something through her - something like a small electrical shock only all the more pleasant. There was only a hint of water involved and this is didn't really hurt her skin only causing a small tingling- perhaps similar to the way very hot water from a bath or a whirl pool might feel to you when it just borders on uncomfortable, but not enough to make you want to draw away. She seemed amused but touched by his apology. "Mm hm.. it didn't hurt." She said. "Actually it didn't feel bad at all now that I think upon it." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Do it again and I'll tell you.." She suggested in a low voice and so he licked her fingers very lightly again and when she reacted favorably he moved his lips up to her neck and did the same there.

"Evil man." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed and gasping suddenly. "Evil, evil man!" She whispered again, shaking her head and her hair gently cascaded up and then down again across her shoulders. Finally she pulled back a bit and turned a bit so that he could see the back of her dress and she pulled her hair over one shoulder and leaned forward away from him slightly so that he would be able to undo the back of her dress- all twenty some of the tiny fasteners. "They're just very small hooks." She murmured. She hoped he would not become discouraged with the amount of clothes she was wearing but it was the only way she had ever been accustomed to dressing. The more of her hideous green skin she could hide, well, all the better!

He laughed softly, sliding his arms around her and carefully starting to undo the tiny hooks. It took a while, being a lot more difficult than he'd expected. Finally, though he reached the last one.

Elphaba slowly looked over her shoulder and cast him a soft, but sweet smile. She took his hand and rose to her feet. She leaned over and blew out the candles with a whiff causing the room to suddenly fill with the smell of the snubbed out candles. It didn't greatly diminish the light in the room - only in that particular area, but it did. Her face was flushed and were he paying close observation he might have guessed as she went into the darkest area of the room, still leading him, that she didn't want him to see her. Still hiding herself...

He smiled and let out a soft sigh. "You don't have to hide, Elphie." He whispered, sliding his arms around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere,"

She sighed inwardly, "I don't want you to see." She admitted. "Well I do." She added as an after thought. "I mean it's not because I." She let out a frustrated oath under her breath at her seeming inability to convey things without looking like a fool. She finally gave in trusting that he would understand she wanted him to see her in _that_ way but that it also scared her a little bit. Something inside of her screamed to her that she was a coward and she ought to be ashamed.

"It'll be alright." He insisted in a soft voice. His hand brushed again over her cheek and he wondered for perhaps the thousandth time how he ever could have got along without her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore."

However, she did not let him steer her out into the lighted portion of the room and she stepped back from him as she loosened the sleeves of the dress at her wrists and she took it off on her own, facing away from him and taking the dress and draping it over the chair by the looking glass- she cold hang it up later. This wasn't totally devoid of pleasure though, because he was already able to see more than he had ever seen yet of Elphie. Beneath the dress she wore a floor length underskirt and over that a chemise of ivory colored silk. The underskirt and chemise were sleeveless giving him a view of her long, slim arms and her delicate shoulders. Elphaba was delicate, something you couldn't tell in all of those clothes.. every contour formed with exactness- though she was angular too. Her shoulder jutted out slightly instead of curving - it seemed to match her glass-like sharpness- but was glass not delicate too? How very fitting! When she lifted her hair away from the low back of the slip you could see, in the shadows, the hint of her spine peeking through skin just as green as that of her face and hands.

Fiyero's smile spread as he watched her. She truly was beautiful. He hoped that watching her did not make her too self conscious, although he was sure that it did. He wished again that he could help her to see herself more clearly.

She shot a look over her shoulder at him once more, knowing that he was watching and decided to busy him. "Somehow I think this is unfair.. you seem to be wearing more clothes than I am." She pointed out, her mouth pulling into a hint of a smile. She reached back, loosening the tie at the front of the underclothes and used her feet to pull down the bloomers and stockings to where she could reach them and get them off without lifting the long floor length underskirt which was the last garment remaining as she kicked the clothes off in a pile in some corner. Her ebony hair swept with a caress as light as the wind across the skin of his shoulder as she leaned down to finish getting her socks loose. She could hear the sounds of him undressing as well and couldn't completely push the urge to look away and began to sneak glances at him as he undressed until her eyes met his own intensely curious ones and she turned away in mortification swearing at herself mentally and promising she wouldn't look again, her face heating up in embarrassment.

He smiled reassuringly as he dumped his shirt over the back of a wooden chair. A few other articles of clothing were already piled onto the seat. He paused for a moment to look at her properly. "You're.. so beautiful." He said softly, almost in awe.

Elphie chuckled slightly at his words, "If you keep saying it for long enough perhaps someday you'll get me to believe it." She said softly, looking away from his eyes for a second. She knew the idea of doing this in the dark was to keep him from seeing but she could tell that was impossible. He was going to see her and it wasn't just her green skin that made her fear his rejection. She was doubtless like any woman and there certainly wasn't a comparison. Her body wasn't designed for pleasure. Or at least she felt it was so. It was obvious, now that she wore only the single layer of clothes, the hints of her body beneath. She had extremely narrow hips beneath the white cloth and the shape of long, slim legs- a figure like that of a ballerina in the legs, but too harsh to be considered for the job. Upwards she had a stomach purely flat with not a hint of curve- in fact it almost caved inwards slightly- though not much, and only a hint of the curves that lay upwards from that, what womanly figure she had (and it was woefully little!) Though the way the little light played it did cast an alluring shadow in that area by the neck of the slip.

Slowly she pulled the slip over her head an dropped it to the floor. Everything was fine for a moment until the light from the moon flooded in through a chink in the curtains and illuminated her.

Elphaba felt her face darken and she immediately and reflexively wrapped her arms around herself as she was facing him, looking down and away. Even hiding in the light of the full moon she looked gorgeous even though she couldn't see it. Her long hair cascaded along her shoulders and swept in licks about her narrow body. There was a shadow of black, almost deep purple curls in a vortex like pattern at the place between her legs and that was all. There was nothing of the strangeness or freak rumors that the Ozians had so long laughed about at Elphaba's expense..

He let out a soft gasp. He had always known that she was beautiful but in that instant she looked more beautiful to him than ever before. His eyes widened slightly, but not from fear or alarm. He walked slowly towards her, closing the space between them with only three paces. The moonlight almost made her skin shimmer... "Oh I believe it..." He whispered. An instant later his arms were sliding back around her and his lips were pressing once again against hers.

She froze when he came to her and she feared for a moment he would reject her, but as quickly as the fear entered her mind it left because he was doing the unthinkable... the unbelievable. He walked to her and he was holding her now and his lips pressed on hers. She resisted the urge to laugh at his comment. She could see in his face, his wide eyes that he honestly liked her and that offered a new set of queries.. he certainly couldn't've had much to judge off of if he thought she was beautiful. However, now was not the time to think about it.

She let out a soft sound, something like a gasp out of surprise when he pulled her flush against him, skin on skin. She had never been that close to anyone or let anyone touch her the way he was doing now.. his fingers running along her skin.. she was slightly stiff from nervousness but didn't protested at all and she did press lightly against him. Slowly she reached her arm around his waist and began tracing her fingers across the skin of his chest with the other hand.

His lips brushed lightly over her throat, his eyes closing slowly. He traced his hands very gently over her ribs. He couldn't imagine how anyone could -not- want her.

She immediately flinched away but this time not from resistance, curling on herself and letting out an almost unwilling laugh. "Ticklish!" She protested.

He laughed softly, brushing his hands over her ribs again and dipping hit tongue down against her shoulder for a moment.

She shivered again when his tongue hit her skin and let out a low hiss of a rather good sort. This time, she noticed vaguely, his touch didn't tickle. She looked up at him for a moment, wondering where his touch would go next. Her chest was rising and falling quickly with her rapid breath as she stood close to him. When his hand brushed her skin along her ribs the second time the tips, a rather different color, slightly darker than the rest of her skin, hardened in response to his touch and she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head, sliding his hands gently up over her breasts. He gently flicked his fingers against them. "I love you." He whispered again, eyes closed.

Elphaba was suddenly plunged into a whole new strange feeling when his hands ran across her there. Somehow the two of them managed to stumble the few steps backward to the turned down bed and get onto it, pressing gently against each other on their knees again since they couldn't stand in the middle of the bed. She looked down for a moment and when his fingers pressed her there she let out her first, soft, moan, whimpering. "'Yero..." She said softly, her eyes closed but uplifted to his face. She reached up and pressed her hand gently over his to let him know she liked what he had done. Her fingers ran briefly and gently down his chest, exploring it with just the tips of her fingers and then she leaned into him burying her face into the sweet scent of his skin and skimming her nose and lips across his shoulder and his chest over his heart, surprised to feel with her lips how hard it was pounding.

His hands gently squeezed for a moment, his thumbs brushing over the tips. He leaned down and pressed his lips back against hers again.

She pressed her lips in return against his, tentatively and a bit awkwardly crawling over into his arms, a bit hesitant but wanting more closeness with him. And when she pressed her lips against his again.. she let her tongue sweep his lips gently. She reached her arms around his shoulders and her fingers reached up to play in his hair.

He allowed his tongue to touch the tip of hers as his arms tightened around her. He sunk backward onto the bed, pulling her with him, his hands brushing softly over her back.

The kiss was slightly broken when he brushed his tongue back against hers and she grinned in response. It was a playful game his tongue against hers.. he couldn't hold the connection for long or he would burn her and so their tongues would touch and break, touch and break again and again midst of the steamy kiss. And she felt as he laid backwards into the pillows of the bed bringing her with him, his arms wrapped around her back. His skin felt warm and wonderful against her own. When he ran his hands along her back he could feel the ridge of her spine and her shoulders, feel the sharpness of her hip bones. She shivered delightedly at his touch, opening herself up and truly allowing herself to feel for the first time in all her life. "Fiyero... Oh Fiyero." she whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words were half whispered. His eyes flickered closed and he brushed his lips gently down over her neck and shoulder, moving slowly until they brushed over the tops of her breasts. He shifted so that he was hovering over her and his tongue suddenly flicked outward, connecting just for an instant with the tip of one of her breasts.

She didn't protest as she drifted down with the change of positions so that now she was the one leaning up against the pillows and he was hovering lightly over her, though she was still sitting slightly and so was he. She closed her eyes as his face drifted down to her shoulder and she jerked slightly in response when he touched his tongue to one of the most sensitive spots she possessed. That tip hardened even more in response to his tongue and she tipped her head backward her lips parting in a silent moan of amazement. She had never imagined anything would feel like this! Good Lurline! She was shaking again... and this time not from nervousness but from powerful emotion.

Her hand reached out and traced slowly down his side and across his hip, towards the inside of her leg, not touching anything yet but in such a place that it hinted at more.. his skin was so soft beneath her fingers..

He smiled, flicking his tongue gently against her again before touching it to the other tip. He slid a hand gently across her stomach, brushing the other against her ribs.

At this point, Elphie felt glad that she was propped up in the pillows and didn't need to hold herself upright of her own accord. She was unsure if she would've been able to do it! The sensations he was putting her through were amazing to say the very least. Every touch of his skin on her caused more shivering and for her skin to erupt in soft little explosions of feeling and pleasure. She leaned upwards enough to bury her face in his hair for a moment while he pressed his tongue lightly along her breast. She whimpered softly and arched her back in response to the touch.

His hand slid lower, his tongue still flicking. He very softly brushed his hand against her, biting his lip for a second in apprehension. He wasn't sure how she'd react.

She shook her head, opening her eyes and took his hand before he reached his goal, gently intercepting him with her hand. A motion meant not to turn off but to dissuade him. "Don't.." She whispered softly. Her voice wasn't sharp though as usual, but more pleading... a sound that probably very few people had ever heard... almost, in a way, as if she were begging.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry", he whispered, brushing his fingers gently over her. "..Would you like me to stop?"

Her forehead creased for a second, "No.. " She whispered, her dark eyes opening for a moment to meet his. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice somewhat apologetic. "I .." She sighed, wrinkling her brow. The idea of him touching scared her slightly- silly considering he would anyway even if not with fingers. She was being silly and she knew it when she saw his concerned face and felt his gentle fingers rest along her stomach. However, she couldn't bring herself to reverse what she had said..

"It's alright." He smiled, sliding his hand a little lower and leaning in to kiss her again. "You can tell me if you want me to stop." He moved his hand slowly away with a small smile.

Her heart melted when he said she could tell him to stop. She hadn't expected any of it to be this nice and was beginning to wonder if what the older Shiz girls and others had told her about sex had been wrong, ill conceived. Perhaps if you were fortunate enough to end up with the correct person... Which it appeared she had, she reflected upon this thought. She didn't tell him to stop this time but she had returned to that semi-rigid state, obviously somewhat nervous. His fingers dropped lower, this time into that dusky purple-black patch and she didn't protest nor encourage.

His fingers slid gently against her and his lips drifted slowly across her neck. "You're so tense.." He whispered again, his lips suddenly next to her ear. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She shuddered lightly at the feel of his lips on her neck and then by her ear and she was about to twist her face to look into his eyes when she felt his breath, sweet and warm against her ear. He commented on her tense posture and she attempted to relax her muscles again with no real success. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. "I'm not given to either displays of passion or turning over control of myself as you know." She pointed out, her eyes meeting his. She sat up pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. The way the moonlight shone she was in the light of it the way she was sitting with her back to him. The moon gave her skin a pearly, opalescent sheen.

He sat up with her, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "It's fine." he whispered, pressing his lips gently against her neck. "You don't need to be sorry. I know how hard it must be for you. Even this has been a big step forward."

Elphaba smiled to herself when she felt him move with her and sit up as well. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and she didn't resist it, leaning back into his arms. There was the soft touch of his chin as it rested lightly on the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Do I meet with your approval?" She asked, a hint of humor and sharp sarcasm in her voice. It was not the soft romantic tone most lovers expected. Then again, it was Elphaba what more was he to expect?

He laughed softly. "Definitely." He grinned against her neck. "I always knew you would."

She rolled her eyes but could not keep the smile off of her face. "Should've known you would say that." She murmured, leaning back slightly into his arms. She paused, thoughtfully. "Listen, Fiyero." She said, trying to bring her thoughts together. She had never thought she would discuss something like this with anyone, but what had happened in her lifetime had brought her to the point where it didn't bother her to say anything. She could discuss any topic without batting an eyelash. "If I don't, you know." Her mouth crooked into a smirk. "Well don't worry about it. It won't be any statement on your skill or lack thereof either way. I'm not really expecting.." She chuckled a bit. "It would require me relaxing. I'm not sure if I can. Relax." Her face had a strange look to it for a moment- was it wistfulness? Possibly that she was like all the rest of the fish in the sea? Perhaps. "Just worry about you.. enjoying it." She said, in her eyes an honest, glowing light.

It took him a moment of puzzled blinking before he realized what she actually meant. "..Oh." He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks a little pinker than usual. "Well.. maybe I can help you to relax." He brushed one hand softly over her back. The muscles there still seemed a little tense. But then, that could have something to do with the position she was sitting in.

Elphaba let out a snort of laughter and turned her face to look into his eyes. It was not a degrading laugh, simply honest. "Fiyero, people have been trying to help me relax for the past thirty eight years since the night I came into the world." She pointed out, nevertheless, leaning more into the touch of his hand on her lower back.

"Maybe..." He smiled. "But I don't think any of them ever tried this..." He slid his other hand up over her back, brushing both of them now against her skin. "Your skin is so beautiful." He murmured. "Especially in the moonlight..." He traced his fingers over the patterns that the moon shining through gaps in the shuttered window had settled upon her skin. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against the base of her neck.

Elphaba could not help letting out a chuckle at his words. "No, I'm pretty sure they didn't!" She sniggered slightly and tipped her face around again so that she could get a look at his face. She snuggled more against his hands and into his touch. She craved it and the craving for more of his touch surprised her. She hadn't expected to enjoy it nearly this much. Despite her rigid muscles she _was_ enjoying every touch. She felt her smile grow again at his words. For the first time she felt that he spoke true. The idea that he could see her as beautiful was foreign and strange but she could accept it she supposed. To each his own. "I believe you..." She admitted softly, tipping her head forward on her chest as he pressed his lips onto the nape of her neck, her hair swept over her shoulder.

The skin of her back was smooth too, broken only by the clear hint of her spine snaking straight up her back, the dimple of her shoulders formed by her collar bones, down lower his view broken only by the sheet that wrapped around her slightly. It sagged revealing the curve of her narrow hip

"Good." He whispered, smiling against her neck. One hand slid down her back, sweeping across her ribs to settle on her hip. The other he continued to brush against her back, gently rubbing in small circles.

She smiled in response to his gentle touch on her back. She felt slightly guilty that she wasn't paying him as much gentle attention as he was giving her, but he wasn't complaining- not that he would! Nor did he seem distressed by the fact and, well, she only felt like jumping in the water, (proverbially of course!), a little bit at one time. You needed to wade in and get used to it instead of just leaping in head first. (possibly literally!)

She slowly brought her hand down and pressed it against his hand on her hip. She felt a token of surprise that the stark contrast of her green skin on his normal skin didn't bother her by any means. Slowly she turned her face to his until she could meet his lips and gently kiss him. Of course this kiss was more quickly broken than others since they were now sitting in a rather strange position for kissing at long periods of time with her turned over her shoulder in that way.

He was a little surprised to feel her hand cover his, but then the muscles in her back seemed to have relaxed a little. He kissed her back softly, brushing his lips against her ear as her head turned back. "I love you." He mumbled the words against her ear before touching his tongue gently to it, and then trailing his lips down over her neck.

"Agghhh." She whispered. "You're evil, Fiyero." She muttered, closing her eyes. "It's not fair." She whined, "I love you too." She added in, just to be sure that he knew, "But it's still not fair." She moved more quickly than he might have imagined possible and suddenly without knowing how he was flat on his back on the bed and she was on top of him, straddling his waist, though not with her weight on him, small though it was, rested on her knees to either side of his stomach and her hands pressed lightly along his face and her lips met his in a frenzied, passionate manner- harder and hotter than before. She kissed him hard, anxiously. She touched him freely, her hands on his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, his back and her lips never broke from his.

When the kiss finally did end her chest was heaving and she was still sitting over him. Her hair, black as midnight, spilled down her shoulders allowing a truly wicked and tempting grin and making good use of what figure she did have. Her lips were darker than normal, swollen with the kissing, her cheeks darker, her skin did not sweat but was sheened with a strange sort've light green glow. Her eyes were big and sparkling. Slowly she reached up her hand and pressed her fingers against her stomach and brushed them lightly up her skin, her eyes never leaving his.

He took a few deep breaths to recover from the unexpected kiss and then he smiled again. He slid his hand gently against her stomach, and then slowly slid his hand downward.

She dropped her hand away from herself slowly, bringing it down to rest against his hip and she watched his hand as it settled first against her stomach and then he let it trail down. This time she didn't stop him- though it was by her inner force only that she managed not to grab his hand again and drag it back upwards. And, to her slight embarrassment, given that she was kneeling over him he was seeing more than he might have had she been laying in the pillows. Something inside her mind mentally reminded her she'd made her own bed by pushing him down like that.. but it didn't bother her as much as she had originally expected at all. She continued watching where his hand went with an expression that belied amusement.

He swallowed nervously, carefully watching for her reaction and slid his hand gently between her legs.

It might have been entertaining to watch had she been able to see herself because his first touch caused emotions to cross her face quickly. First the shock, then overwhelming waves of amazement and passion and _enjoyment_ . His touch was so gentle and tentative and so positively.. well _wicked_ !

She found, to her surprise, that after a few moments of his rubbing and touching she was unable to hold herself up and she sagged backward slowly until she reached the bed and fell onto her back amongst the pillows beside him. She frowned slightly, this meaning that she lost the touch of his hand. Her lips parted slightly and she darted her tongue across them for a second. "I want you closer." She whispered. In her eyes there was only a hint of fear. This from the fact that she was unused to needing anything from anyone else and now it was so strong it was as if her continuing to live was dependent on him. "I want you, Fiyero." She whispered softly, reaching over and brushing her hand gently down his cheek. "Please.."

He turned his face to kiss her hand. "You have me.." He whispered, rolling over and onto her. He pressed his lips against hers again, a little harder this time, and his arms slid carefully around her.

Elphaba smiled as he turned his face to his her hand which still rested on his cheek and he kissed her, rolling over onto her. Even this did not turn her away as she had feared it would for she wanted him far too much now to worry about anything except getting closer and closer to him. She noted, even, how gently his arms wrapped around her and his more pressing kiss. She only returned it, reaching her hands up and running them all along his back, strictly speaking, lower than they needed to go..

Suddenly her mouth broke into a real smile, wide and sweet. She bit her lip lightly, looking up at him through a fringe of lashes. "My Fiyero. Mine." She whispered, the hint of possessiveness there in her voice. The look of pure adoration on her face would be one reserved exclusively for him. She reached her fingers up and brushed them along his face, touched his lips, his nose, the soft creases of his eyelids and his forehead.. And then she sat up slowly and followed these touches with her fingers. "Fiyero.." She whispered at response to his touch. She gasped and nipped at his ear, moving down until her lips felt his throat and the bump and dip and sucked it lightly for a second before her lips moved back to his.. "Please.. please.." She whimpered softly, beginning to not even know what she was begging of him now.

"Yours.." He grinned down at her. He had never seen her smile so widely and it suited her. His stomach seemed to flip over suddenly and his heart pounded faster. His lips found hers again, his hands traveling over her back as he pressed her against the mattress.

She was completely undone now.. there wasn't a tense muscle left in her entire body now and the soft smile on her face let him know how much she was truly enjoying this. A soft gasp of surprise and enjoyment too when he pressed her lightly against the mattress. "Yesss.." And she was surprised that her voice came out in a low hiss of longing for him. She had an unusual request, "Say my name." She whispered. "I like it when you say it." She whispered, tracing her fingers across his lips, "And then make me yours.. please.. you're the only one I ever want, Fiyero."

"Elphaba.." He whispered before kissing her again. He could hardly believe how much progress they had made in such a short space of time. His lips moved against hers and he flicked his tongue gently against her lip as he pressed against her. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her even closer, and he finally pushed forward and slid into her.

It seemed, when he pressed against her, as if their two bodies were made to fit together. She was amazed that her angular body fit into his like a glove- a bonus she'd not expected! She sighed happily and repeated his name to him in return, it hung lightly on her lips and she was surprised to find that there was a strange, different pressure but the pain was minimal. It was strange having him _that_ close, slightly uncomfortable.. but not the way she had expected. She wondered if that was something else to do with that perfect fit.. and then she wrapped her arms around him and stopped trying to analyze pressing her lips against his .. and then all it was, was moving together in joyful waves of amazement. Hands touched, his skin covered with sweat, her skin grew more sheened with that glow. She freely met his lips, her back arched to his touches..

His eyes closed as he moved faster against her. His lips pressed again and again against hers, and he let out a small moan. His arms tightened around her and although he couldn't possibly have pulled her any closer to him, that didn't stop them from instinctively trying.

Of course when he tried to pull her closer there was nowhere to go because she was already flush against him. There was not a place from head to toe that their bodies weren't connecting, touching.. it was scintillating, arousing, erotic, wonderful! She whimpered his name and tipped her face back. She clung to him, running her fingers down his back. She was holding on so tight she was afraid of bruising him but it felt wonderful and scary at the same time and nothing could pry her hands from his as she began to shake uncontrollably from the emotions and the touching and kissing. "Fiyerrrooo!!" She cried out aloud, his name being drug out into a moan of pleasure as she tightened up- every part of her body, her fingers and toes curled, her legs around his waist, her hands on his back, digging her nails into him as she let go, though of her own will or not it was completely unclear. But the expression on her face was unmistakable- pure ecstasy.

Fiyero's breath caught for a moment, as he moved faster against her, letting out a low moan of his own. "Elphie.." He whispered, breathless. His lips pressed against her neck and he moved faster still as she cried out. Lights seemed to dance before his eyes and he gasped, following her an instant later.

She was breathing too hard for several moments to even speak and was shaking still, her eyes closed, her mouth a small smile of enjoyment as she stayed snuggled into his arms. The covers were twisted- the comforter off the bed entirely.. she didn't care even. She finally managed to reach up and touch his face even though her eyes were still closed and it took her a while to open them, her lips forming into a smile again. "I love you." She whispered, tracing his face. "Thank you." she intoned against his skin as she lifted her face up against his.

"I love you too". He whispered, still trying to catch his breath. He grinned and kissed her again.

"I think..." She whispered. "I think I know what _wicked_ means now." She admitted, letting out a soft laugh, tracing his cheek. "You make me absolutely _wicked_ !"

He laughed softly, his hand gently tracing her cheek. "I know what you mean.."

"Do you?" She asked with a smirk. "Does it feel the same to you?" She asked, snuggling into his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders so he would be unable to leave her or move from his place on top of her.

"Well I don't know what -you're- feeling exactly..." He grinned. "But I think it probably does."

Elphaba grinned up at him. "I've never felt as wonderful or as happy or as ... loved." She whispered. "You make me feel wonderful and happy and so very _wicked_ ." She repeated again grinning. "I think I don't mind that nickname as much now." She sniggered. "Unfortunately if anyone ever uses it when you and I happen to be in the same room together I have the feeling I'm going to blush horribly." She admitted. "Because all I will be able to think about is this... " She paused, "Don't go .. stay with me.. all night." She whispered, gazing up at him, something else she had never let him do..

"I will." He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips against her forehead. His lips were still pulled up into a big smile. His cheeks ached slightly but he didn't mind at all.

"Good." She whispered softly. "My wildest dreamings could not forsee lying beside you with you wanting me.. and just for this moment as long as you're mine I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline." She whispered, but not singing this time, just whispering the words into his ear, understanding how true they were now. It was amazing she could have written something in this way and then now, after the fact, realize it meant something entirely different from what she had thought it meant originally.

She cast her eyes over at the Grimmerie and narrowed them slightly. "Do you suppose there's a spell in there that will let us stay up all night?" She inquired with a soft snigger, snuggling into his arms. "I think I want you to make me feel _wicked_ again..."

He laughed softly. "You would know better than me. I've never even opened the cover, though I feel certain we won't need a potion..."

Elphaba smiled snuggling into his arms more. "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't need one." She said softly, leaning up to kiss him gently. "Perhaps someday I'll teach you to read it." She smiled softly, "But for tonight..." And she leaned up and pulled him down into the covers with her again. "I love you, My Fiyero." She whispered before leaning up and blowing out the last candle until the room was plunged into blackness and then she leaned into him again and from somewhere in the darkness could be heard the soft whisper. "I feel _wicked_ ."

The End


End file.
